Unveiled Secrets
by Fizzing Whizzbees
Summary: If only there was a way to bring Sirius back," Harry mumbled. Dumbledore turned to him and replied, "Maybe there is,". Can our well loved Sirius return from behind the veil? Please R&R...


Disclaimer: None of the characters or settings that you recognise belongs to me but belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A.N. This is my first fan fiction and I hope you will give me your opinions. As you will probably tell I am desperate to bring Sirius Black back and was very upset when he died, so even if J.K. Rowling decides not to I can dream!  
  
Past Dreams  
  
A great flash came from the end of her wand and Harry saw Sirius' body falling... Harry woke with Bellatrix's sneering, triumphant laugh still ringing in his ears, sweat dripping down his face. He could hear Ron snoring in the bed beside him and realised he was only in their dormitory.  
Harry was back at Hogwarts for his sixth year after a dreadful summer. He had continually had the same dream since Sirius' death and been miserable even when he returned to Hogwarts yesterday. He knew everyone was worried about him but he just didn't care anymore, they wouldn't be able to bring Sirius back, no one could.  
Harry got up and walked over to the window overlooking the school grounds. He looked out at the Whomping Willow that secretly led to the Shrieking Shack, where he had first met Sirius. The empty quidditch stands also caught his eye, he remembered seeing the huge black dog sitting alone in the top of the stands that day at one of his quidditch games. A tear trickled down Harry's face as he turned away from the window and climbed back into bed.  
The next morning Harry met Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall,  
"Sorry we didn't wake you, we thought you might like a lie in. Our first lesson isn't for another half an hour, it's Herbology. Can't wait to see who our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher is?" Ron said, obviously trying to make conversation. Hermione just nodded and concentrated on eating her breakfast, avoiding any eye- contact with Harry. As Harry looked up at the teacher's table he again noticed the absence of Dumbledore (he wasn't at the start of term feast yesterday either). He asked Ron and Hermione about it,  
"He's at the ministry with Fudge, has been all summer I think." Hermione answered.  
"Dad's been at the ministry for days at a time lately. Now that Fudge has actually taken notice of you-know-who's return the ministry's in mayhem." Ron said through a mouthful of toast. "You not eating Harry?"  
"No, I'm not that hungry." Harry struggled through the lessons and all the talks of 'how important this year was' and also the dangers that may be faced. He was relieved when lunchtime finally came, after wolfing down some food just to keep Ron and Hermione off his back he set off for a walk around the grounds. After telling them he wanted to be on his own he strolled down the castle steps and sat under the large tree by the lake. As the giant squid splashed by Harry imagined his dad sitting in the same spot, Sirius beside him. They were both making jokes and waving to a group of girls, containing Harry's mum. Remus Lupin was sitting opposite them smirking at his friends and Peter's look of admiration. Suddenly there was a flash of green and the sound of Bellatrix laughing filled Harry's head.  
"Harry, Harry! Wake up!" Harry jerked awake and saw Colin Creevey standing in front of him looking very worried. He could still hear that evil laugh echoing across the lake.  
"Are you okay, Harry? You were asleep, but then you started to shake!" Colin said.  
"Yeh, I'm fine, what was it you wanted Colin?" Harry asked, not meaning to sound rude.  
"Oh yes! I almost forgot. Professor Dumbledore asked me to find you and tell you to go to his office." Colin said, making sure he remembered everything.  
"Dumbledore's back?" Harry wondered, more to himself than to Colin.  
"Yup, not for long though, you know what with all that's going on..." Colin said, the fear evident in his voice. Harry thanked Colin and made his way to Dumbledore's office. As he reached it Professor McGonagall came out, gave him a sympathetic smile and let him past.  
When he reached the large, round office, Harry saw Dumbledore looking very weary sitting behind his desk.  
"Come in Harry, sit down please." Dumbledore muttered kindly, "I just thought I'd see how you were doing?"  
"I'm fine," Harry lied. As usual Dumbledore saw right through his lie.  
"You can tell me the truth Harry." He smiled, but the smile did not stretch to his eyes as it usually did. Harry thought about the summer where he had spent his time locked in his room and the nights of seeing Sirius' dead body falling again and again behind the veil and that laugh... Harry tasted a salty tear before he realised he was crying, he wiped the tears away embarrassed.  
"I just... I just wish it hadn't happened, that I could bring him back. I wish there was a way..." Harry trailed off.  
"Maybe there is." Dumbledore whispered. "What?" Harry asked quickly. "Maybe there is a way to bring Sirius back."  
  
A.N. This is a very short chapter but I am hoping to write more once I get a few more ideas. I would be very grateful if you could review with any ideas you have and any other opinions. Thanks Fizzing Whizzbees x x x 


End file.
